dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/08/10/16 - Transcended Dracos and Tag Match Game Mode
This patch brings us *A new PvP Game mode "Tag Match" *Transcended Dracos (5 new U grade units) *Several UI improvements *Several new gimmicks *level cap 105->108 and new region (no new raid, but lv106 dungeon gear) *Honor Gorge and content changes Original patch notes here, here, here and here. Transcended System System of Transcending (초월 강림 시스템) (name to be argued), the new system to upgrade the Quinque Dracos to their new Transcended Form, introduced with this patch on the 8th Aug. Note These units are "normal" allies. They dont have a unique badge like Key units but have their own frames. They will be categorized as U Allies. Similar to Deities which are SSS grade, these are Transcended Allies of the U Grade. Flint commented though that they surpass Key Units. Kr patch transc dracos 1.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 2.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 3.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 4.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 5.jpg Kr patch transc ess 1.jpg Creation To acquire the new units that come forth with this patch you need 3 materials *The ULTIMATE Quinque Draco deity form *A ULTIMATE Dragon Buster Key *50 Essences of Transcendence The essences can be crafted in the workshop under a new section, are unable to be obtained via essences tickets, are considered U-grade items and can be sold for 10.000 gold. In the workshop under the new section (see gallery) one must merge Hero Essences, Light Essences and Titan Essences into the new Trasnceded Essences. The UI will ask for a desired quantity of transcended essences. A minimum of 3 and maximum of currently 50 essences can be crafted at once. Suprsingly, it is not mentioned how many essences are needed for 1 transcended essence. The only value we have that 18 of each type of essence results in 15 transcended essences. With additional 50.000.000 gold one can acquire the new unit. This does not create a Key, thus it does not fall into the category of Key Units. The player will get the actual ally, just like usual Combine. The Key is not lost, but the gold, essences and all equipment are. Also, the Quinque Draco unit is transformed into the new unit, making it naturally disappear as well. The new unit will be level 1, can be raptored and enhanced up to 9 times until it reaches MAX, which makes it a U grade unit. The new unit will have the usual 6 gear slots, 3 accessoir slots and 1 skill card slot. It has 3 active skills, 2 passives and 1 additonal passive acquired upon reaching MAX enhancment status. Enhancing It can be enhanced with 3 SSS ally and an unknown amount of essences (20 for +1) and succeeds with 100%. No further information is avaible right now. Behaviour Since the unit is treated as U grade, it cannot be used in Hero league. (several other explanations to their nature. Basically all the same as Key units - cannot be revived with usual means, cannot be instant killed etc. We will skip this for now and dive straight into the skills) Transcended Deathcrown #'NAME' (Active 1) Inflicts 4506% damage one target and stuns it for 10 seconds while reducing its DEF by 100%. 8.2 sec #'NAME' (Active 2) Inflicts 4882% damage to one target and removes all its buffs. Casts an emblem on the target that focuses party's ATK onto it. Targets receive 500% more damage from Deathcrown affected by the emblem. 13.6 sec #'NAME' (Active 3) (It follows a description that is not true to the original ones, but correctly refelect how it works in game) Channels and taunts all enemies for 5 seconds. Afterwards, inflicts 4355% damage to one target and 1420% piercing damage with 100% certainty. 25 sec #''NAME'' (Passive 1) Increases owns STR by 20%, STA by 17% for 17 seconds everytime an ally or enemy survives or dies (no idea). Stacks up to 5 times. #''NAME'' (Passive 2) Increases party's STR by 25%. For each Draco in the allied team additional 5%. #''NAME'' (MAX) When hit, has 15% chance to inflict 1227% damage to all enemies, remove all buffs and additional 545% damage per removed buff. Decreases all targets' ATK by 45% for 18s 6.5 sec #'Normal Attack:' Attacks a target and adds damage amplifier which increases damage equal to 10% of the target's HP. Taunts the target afterwards. Notes: Transcended Brigthspark #'NAME' (Active 1) Inflicts 2650% damage to all enemies and casts 2 "Chill of Death" marks upon all enemies for 18 seconds. 11.2 sec #'NAME' (Active 2) Inflicts 2802% damage to all enemies and casts "Chill of Death" upon all enemies and stuns them for 11 seconds (they wrote "11%" but that is most likely a typo). On Marked enemies, inflicts additional 3100% damage. 13.1 sec #'NAME' (Active 3) Inflicts 100% damage and 42% piercing damage per second, for 4 seconds to all enemies and steals benefical buffs (actually makes her invurnable and the buff lasts when enemies die before the 4 second duration). During the skill, recovers HP equal to damage dealt, has a chance to stun them and inflicts "Chill of Death". This skill cannot be interrupted. 16.1 sec #''NAME'' (Passive 1) When an enemy marked with "Chill of Death" attacks Brightspark, and the damage surpasses 35% of her STA, she will only receive 35% of that damage (in other words a 65% damage reduction). #''NAME'' (Passive 2) Increases party INT by 25%, for each allied Draco in the party additional 5%. #''NAME'' (MAX) If Brightspark receives damage that leads to death, she enters "Incarnation of Frost Mode"/"God Mode" for 3 seconds. In this state, she is immune to all attacks and her HP is restored every seconds. Once the duration is over, casts 3 "Chill of Death" marks upon all enemies. 58 sec #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts splash damage. Hit targets will receive a mark "Chill of Death" that decreases their ATK SPD and Cooldown Recovery. Notes: Transended Blackaria #'NAME' (Active 1) Grants immunity for 3 seconds, recovers entire party's HP by 1035% of ATK and continous 154% every second for 6 seconds. 7.1 sec #'NAME' (Active 2) Cures all debuffs of 1 ally, increases its ATK by 574%, ATK SPD by 96% and grants immunity for 13 seconds. This buff stacks up to 3 times. 15.5 sec #'NAME' (Active 3) Revives 1 ally and grants 8 second invurnability and increases its by 191%. 47.2 sec #''NAME'' (Passive 1) Grants invurnablilty to entire party for 8 second when Blackaria dies. 41.7s #''NAME'' (Passive 2) Increases party's STA by 25%. Each allied Draco in the party grants additional 5%. #''NAME'' (MAX) 4 seconds after Blackaria's death, she will revive herself with 100% HP. Resets all Cooldowns and grants self invurnabality for 5 seconds. 48.7s #'Normal Attack:' Recovers HP of all allies or damages all enemies. Notes: Her revive is able to revive Transcended Units. It is unknown whether normal allies or Keys can be revived as well. Transceded Bloodwind #'NAME' (Active 1) Inflicts 2450% damage to all enemies and reduces their DEF by 77% for 15 sec. 14.6 sec #'NAME' (Active 2) Inflicts 2695% damage to all enemies and inflicts a bleed debuff that inflicts 270% damage for 16 seconds and increass Bloodwind's normal attack damage by 100%. 17.5 sec #'NAME' (Active 3) Increases ATK SPD by 162% for 11 seconds. Also increases ATK by 205% and avoids all enemies attacks. (not mention if party or self, nor if all attacks are avoided or just normal attacks.) 29.3 sec #''NAME'' (Passive 1) During normal attacks, reduces all enemies' DEF by 20% for 10 seconds. Every 5th attack inflicts 500% damage to the target. (unsure, but op if one considers his normal attack effect). #''NAME'' (Passive 2) Increases ATK SPD for entire allied party by 20%. For every Draco in the allied team, ATK SPD is increased by additional 3%. #''NAME'' (MAX) Increases damage for himself by attacking enemies by 5%. Stacks up to 20 times. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts damage on all enemies at once. Notes: Trasncened Greysoul #'NAME' (Active 1) Inflicts 4827% damage to one target and removes all its buffs. Inflicts 1 "Destroy the old" debuff and has a 34% chance to instantly kill the target. Not affective on Boss type, but inflicts 9655% additional damage instead. 19.4 sec #'NAME' (Active 2) Inflicts 2749% damage to all enemies and inflicts a "Destroy the old" debuff each. Instantly kills with a 34% chance. Not affective on Boss types, but inflicts 6839% additional damage instead. 24.1 sec #'NAME' (Active 3) Invokes his "alter ego" for 12 seconds. His "alter ego" inflicts 134% additional damage to enemies. The damage Greysoul receives is split between him and his "alter ego". 15 sec #''NAME'' (Passive 1) Greysouls normal attacks remove benefical buffs from the target and he is immune to instant death. #''NAME'' (Passive 2) Increases DEX for entire party by 25%. For each Draco in allied team an additional 5% increase. #''NAME'' (MAX) Greysoul can now invoke up to 3 "alter ego"s and if anyone or greysoul instantly kills an enemey, all skills are reset. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts the "Destroy the old" debuff. The debuff will instantly kill targets with 4 stacks. Is not affective on Boss type units, and only inflicts damage to them. Notes: Tag Match Tag Match is a new game mode, to be added to the Honor Gorge as a new game mode on the 8th Aug. The most special part is its real-time aspect, which was, unfortunatly, no longer part of the game up to now. The Mode is just like any other PvP mode seperated in two leagues. Hero league allows Hero Allies or Ascended Allies, and Buster league allows Key Units or Transcended Allies (or also non-Key allies in case the player doesnt have 5 such units). In both occasions, no character is allowed. The game mode resets every Saturday at 20pm and 20min later a new season begins. Mind, KST. The rewards consist of rubies and coins. The Point system is manage similar to Arena. Kr patch tag match 1.jpg Kr patch tag match 2.jpg Kr patch tag match 3.jpg Kr patch tag match 4.jpg Kr patch tag match 5.jpg Assign Party and Skills A party consists of 5 units. On the right lobby rail one can assign his team. The order of the units assigned plays a siginificant role during the battle later on. (more later on) Worth to note that upon choosing a Key Unit, the player selects the key holder with the assigned key, but the Key Unit will show up on the screen, and in the battle no invocation will occur. With the big brown button beneath the right rail (see gallery) one can assing the team, and more importantly assign extra skills. In the window that popped up now one can assign the unit on the left tabber and choose a 4th additional active skill, called the "Tag-Ability" on the right tabber. (they did not release information about what the skills can do). Only once all 5 units are chosen, the configuration will be successful. Note that not all units must have a "Tag-Ability". Tag-Ability They have their own Cooldown and can be upgraded. 5 skills will be given for free while 5 other skills must be purchased for 99 rubies (not sure). With gold one can upgrade the skills which will be on their basic level 1, up to level 10, enhancing the skills strenght in the process. It is currently unknown what the gold prieces will be for the diffrent levels, or what the skills can actually do, just that they range from debuff to crowd control and actual damage abilites. More once the patch hits live. There is no real further worth to mention information about the skills. However, here are the translations of the skills from the post-patch. Battle Kr patch tag match 1.1.jpg Kr patch tag match 2.1.jpg Kr patch tag match 3.1.jpg Kr patch tag match 4.1.jpg Kr patch tag match 5.1.jpg They warn people that a good internet connection will influence the battle, because of its real-time aspect. I personally think that it might even be worse than old Guild Battle because one plays this game mode alone, and there is no second partner that keeps up the game when one disconnected. Also, this game mode requires much more activity than the Guild battle that could be turned on "Auto". Last note from me, if you read this than you are a english speaking person that most likely lives far away from Korea. From personal experience I can say that my client tends to disconnect, especially during Raids. So everyone of you english speaking KR players, mind that your wifi might be good, but due to the distance to the korean servers you can have a very bad connection. First off, the game mode seems to automtically search for a random player of your level, or close to your level, to battle against. The game mode is in essence a 1 versus 1 battle where the first two units in the list fight each other. It is pretty straight forward as the player summons additional units from his list to fight the current enemy, when his unit was already been defeated. The battle is over once the first player runs out of units and is defeated. Only 1 unit can fight at a time for one's side. The player can choose to swap the currently fighting ally with another one on his list by clicking them. By doing this the unit retunrs and is added to the bottom of one's list, with the current HP upon recalling preserved. In that sense, the game's name should not be understood as "Tag" from "Laser Tag" but more like "Tag Team". It is worth to note that upon the start of the fight, the player can swap the first unit he has for another unit of his list immediatly. All Tag-swaps after that will come with a 5 second Cooldown on the unit that was just swapped. Unit skills are reset and refreshed when going back to the list. UI Changes The UI and serveral elements of the game have been drastically changed. As many have noticed, maybe through the last Trasncended Dracos Pre-register event page, Flint aims for a completly new game design. We start with the general changes and head over to the elemnt changes. *Lobby elements are resized and rearranged *Dragon Busters, Dark Souls, Giants now have the same frame *Entry to the new Shop. Left: Cash shop, Right:Costume shop *New element examples (Class background cards and emblems+bagdes) KR-Deity-badge.png KR_Warrior_card.png KR-A-badge.png KR-SS-badge.png KR-SSS-badge.png Schedule Planner This new button introduces a neat Quality of Life feature, but is rather content related as well. The Schedule Planner leads to a series of sections that help the player/tell the player which task to do over the course of the week. It is in essence a to-do list and replaces the old weekly rewards lists. Kr patch schedule tab1.jpg Kr patch schedule tab2.jpg Kr patch schedule tab3.jpg Kr patch schedule tab4.jpg *By default, this button will redirect you to a page called “Today’s Todo list” (gallery image 1). Everyday, there will be three quests to complete. By completing all three (except for Guild contents), you’ll receive 2 choice essence ticket. (A guide on this will be up soon) *The second tab of the page is called “Weekly Todo list”, which displays what to do on each weekday (gallery image 2) By completing all activities in one week (except for Nightmare Tower and Guild Contents), you will receive an SSS ally as a reward. *The third tab is the old Achievements menu, which is now merged to the Schedule (gallery image 3) The weekly quest and daily quest has been removed due to the new Scheduling system. *The final tab is the GM event tab (gallery image 4) Ally Storage Now excludes the Deities and Transcended Allies from the total storage number of currently 140. At the top rail units can now be filtered. From left to right: Normal Allies, Deities, Keys, Transcended It will also show how many of those the player owns. New Region *"Citadel of Oblivion" area opend *Level 105->108 *No new Raid for now, but the 106 gear from dungeons are supposedly stronger than the 105 (according to Flint themselves) Miscellaneous *Deities and Transcended allies do not count into ally storage of currently 140. *Accessories can now be linked in the Gear-Link as well *Honor Gorge **Each new activities such as WBs/Arena/Nightmare Tower will now start at 00:20 AM (KST) instead of at 00:00 AM (KST) normally. This is to ensure the smoothness of the server. **The WB trilogy will be buffed to stronger forms! **The Nightmare Tower’s difficulty will be lowered. Also, there will be only seven floors instead of 10. **Guild Adventure’s maximum rounds will be lowered to nine with better rewards (SS robots -> SS Allies). Instead, there will be a stronger boss in the 9th round. **All contents are now updated with Rank #100, Rank 3% and Rank 15% rewards. *Formation now stores your allies’ equipment so that you don’t need to always equip your allies in order to defend. *After 15 days, if the Guild Master doesn’t log in, the Vice Guild Master/or the member with the highest XP will get the GM position. *Title system has been changed so that the stats are visible better **You will see two tabs in the right upper corner. Yellow are recommended titles that you own, blue all titles you own *Calydon points are now displayed while in dungeon, right beneath your party potraits. *No rewards for Party-effects anymore Event *Upon logging after the update, every player (new/returning/existing) will receive a Dragon Buster/Dark Soul Choice Ticket. *If you don’t want to receive any DB/DS, you can choose to receive 10 SSS Allies and 100 Choice Essence (SSS) instead. Event lats until 31st Aug. Shop Packages *The one-time “Dragon Buster Choice” and “ULTIMATE Deity Choice” packages will be reset for those who already purchased them after the update. *A new package is introduced: "Dark Soul Choice". *"Dragon Buster Choice" & “Dark Soul Choice” will let you choose a DB/DS and additionally 1 ULTIMATE Deity and 100 Essences (Light Essence for DB and Hero Essence for DS). *The 10-SSS package is updated to 12 SSS instead. *Essences price changes: **10 SSS essence (light/hero/titan) pack is now 180 rubies – 10% OFF **50 SSS essence (light/hero/titan) pack is 800 rubies – NEW & 20% OFF **10 U essence (transcended) pack is 540 rubies – NEW & 10% OFF **50 U essence (transcended) pack is 2400 rubies – NEW & 20% OFF *Premium Pets changes: **Scarlet Tia now gives you 200 Shoes upon purchase and 30 shoes everyday. **Eli Gosss (new pet introduced earlier) now gives you 30 choice essence upon purchase and 5 choice essence everyday. *Gold purchase changes: **10m Gold is now 100 rubies. **100m Gold is now 500 rubies. * Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content